mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Miller vs. Matt Wiman
Jim Miller had taken the fight on less than two weeks' notice, replacing Frank Edgar. The Fight The first round began. Miller landed a counter left and Wiman slipped. They circled. Miller landed a right hook. They clinched. Four thirty as they broke. Miller landed a right hook and a left hook. Wiman worked for a single. Four fifteen. Wiman got a big double, Miller had a tight guillotine. Miller turned on top to mount with it. Four minutes. One arm was in. Wiman was warned for grabbing the shorts. Wiman wasn't listening. Three thirty-five. Wiman popped out to guard. Miller landed a good pair of rights. Miller landed a left elbow. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Miller landed a left hand. Two thirty-five. Miller landed a good left elbow... Two fifteen. Wiman had a cut on the hairline above his right eye, he also had a big cut on the bridge of his nose. Miller had the back. Two minutes as Wiman rolled out dodging an armbar to guard. Miller landed an upkick. One thirty-five. Wiman stuffed a single and they stood and broke. Wiman landed a right hook and they clinched. Wiman broke with another right. One fifteen. Miller landed a body kick and a flying knee, he had a guillotine as he turtled Wiman up. One minute remaining. Wiman stood to the clinch eating a knee to the body. They broke. Miller's mouth was wide open. Miller landed an inside kick. Thirty-five. Wiman blocked a high kick. Fifteen. Miller landed a right hook. Miller missed a Superman punch. The first round ended. The second round began. Choppy video. Wiman landed a right and an inside kick. Miller got a single. Wiman stood and broke nicely. Four thirty-five. Miller landed a leg kick and a body kick. Four fifteen. Miller landed a right hook and a nice straight left. They clinched. Four minutes. They broke. Miller landed a right hook and a right elbow in close. He landed an uppercut and a left hand and kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Miller landed a flying knee to the body. They clinched. Miller got a single. Three fifteen. Wiman closed the guard. Three minutes. Miller landed a few left hammerfists. Two thirty-five. Wiman was warned for the second time for holding the glove. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Miller landed a big left. Miller came down with a big flying left. Miller spun out of a leglock and came down with another flying left. One thirty. One fifteen. Miller landed a left hammerfist there. One minute. Miller landed a left. Thirty-five. Another big left. A big right. He's beating the hell out of Wiman. Fifteen. The crowd counted down as the second round ended. 'You are a better striker than him,' they told Wiman. 'Let him feel your punches.' The third round began. Wiman flurried. Big punches. Miller got a big double to guard. He passed to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Wiman stood eating a big left. Miller kneed the face eating a big left hook himself. Wiman landed a right. Miller got another single. Four fifteen. Scattered boos came. Four minutes. Miller landed a big left. Three thirty-five. 'Suck it up!' 'Watch the desperation move!' Three fifteen. Miller came down with a big left to side control. Three minutes remaining now. Two thirty-five. Wiman regained half-guard and then guard. Two fifteen remaining. Wiman stood to the clinch and kneed the body. Miller got another single relentlessly. Two minutes. The crowd cheered. Wiman landed an upkick. Wiman rolled. He stood and got a single himself. One thirty-five as Miller had the back in a scramble. He had one hook. He got the other hook. One fifteen. Both guys were exhausted. Both guys had their eyes closed. One minute. Thirty-five. Miller turned and stood out. He came down with a big left. Wiman stood and Miller dragged him back down with a headlock. Fifteen. Miller had a guillotine from the top in half-guard. The third round ended. Miller got the unanimous decision.